


Before Walking Down the Aisle

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe an AU, One Shot, Simons a disaster and you can't convince me otherwise, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Simon can't tie his tie(It's a drabble. How do you summerize that lol)(I hope to get this at least one more chapter, hence the change, tho I don't know when it'll get done, sorry, working on vows in the background lol)





	Before Walking Down the Aisle

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, I hope you realize that" Simon stopped fidgeting in favour of looking up at his boyfriend

"Well maybe if you would hurry up..." He retorted

"Or, you could learn to tie your own tie" Simon just sighed and directed his eyes back to the mirror.

They were both in suits, Baz in a dark green one, Simon in grey, standing in Baz’s old bedroom.

Baz was about done the knot when a knock came from the door.

“Is Simon ready?” Agatha spoke. Quickly tightening the tie, Bas walked over and opened it.

“He is now.” He told her

“Isn’t it bad luck to see your groom before the wedding?”

“Well maybe if he wasn’t such a disaster…” Baz teased, looking at Simon who gave him a sour look in return.

“Alright stop flirting, the guests are waiting and Penelope will not be pleased if you two are late.” With that she turned and left the two alone.

“Ready?” Simon asked, taking Baz’s hand.

“Of course”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellop! Hope Y'all enjoyed. I might add another chapter of their actual ceremony (mostly cause I have ideas for vows) Review if you'd like. I'm actually kinda proud of this one since I can't write romance and this didn't seem to awkward when writing lol (not that it has a lot of romance anyway) Ima post a the photos I have of the suits I imagine them wearing on my tumblr @readingwriter if anyone cares. Thanks for reading!  
> *EDIT May 8 2019 - I legit added two words*  
> *EDIT OCT 5 2019 - Hoping to get new ch out. hopefully before christmas but I am not good with motivation so we shall see...*


End file.
